


Correntes

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Drama, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi estava livre, mas Erwin permaneceria preso pelas correntes de seus sentimentos por ele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correntes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaoriMori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/gifts).



> Eu cumpro com o que eu prometo... Só que as vezes demora um pouco. Tá ai o que tu me pediu faz tempo, uke. =]

A área ao redor era um verdadeiro cenário de destruição. A grama que um dia tivera um verde vivo, como nada que existia do lado de dentro das muralhas, agora estava tingida com o sangue dos humanos, ou queimada pelos restos dos corpos de titãs que tinham sido derrubados pelas Asas da Liberdade. Mais uma vez um número imenso de vidas tinham sido sacrificadas em nome do bem maior.

Os sobreviventes estavam cansados e feridos, severamente traumatizados, e o trabalho de recolher os corpos seria longo e cansativo. Erwin deveria estar descansando depois de tudo aquilo, ou ouvindo as opiniões negativas das pessoas que ainda estavam vivas, as críticas. Ele era, afinal, o monstro sem coração que tinha enviado aqueles soldados para o campo de batalha. E dessa vez ele realmente estava se sentindo um monstro.

Porque ele não tinha derramado lágrimas por tantos soldados perdidos em anos, mas seu coração batia com desespero enquanto procurava entre os cadáveres por um em particular. Ignorava os chamados de seus subordinados e companheiros, focado demais em sua própria tarefa para se importar com qualquer outra coisa naquele momento. Precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com ele...

Identificou os cabelos curtos e de coloração escura em meio a uma poça de sangue e se aproximou a passos rápidos, virando o corpo para ter certeza que aquele era Levi. Ele tinha aquela mesma expressão irritada de sempre e se Erwin não soubesse da realidade poderia apenas esperar que a qualquer momento o moreno começasse a reclamar que precisava de um banho urgente. Ele estava inteiro, ao que parecia. Os Titãs não tinham conseguido arrancar um pedaço da arma mais poderosa da humanidade, embora tivessem conseguido finalmente tirá-lo do jogo.

Erwin tocou o rosto dele, afastando os fios negros do rosto sujo de terra, sangue e suor. Encarou os olhos dele por um momento antes de fechá-los com um gesto suave e lento. De alguma forma a expressão dele parecia um pouco mais suave agora, quase tranquila. Mas o loiro sabia que se existisse algo além daquela vida a última coisa que Levi estaria seria tranquilo, porque embora tivesse conseguido fazer o impossível, derrubando um número inacreditável de titãs sozinho, ele não viveria para ver o mundo imenso que agora tinham direito de explorar.

O comandante sentia o peso daquela perda. Levi não era apenas um subordinado, era também a coisa mais próxima que tivera de um amigo, alguém de quem sentiria falta em todos os momentos da vida, e de quem nunca mais se esqueceria. Não só por ele ter sido um dos grandes heróis da humanidade, mas também por tudo o que tinham passado juntos, o elo que os unia, os segredos que tinham compartilhado com o passar dos anos.

Ele se deixou permanecer ali, tentando absorver o peso da perda, antes de ordenar a um dos homens que carregasse o corpo de Levi imediatamente para dentro das muralhas. Algo que ele teria preferido fazer pessoalmente, mas que se tornava impossível quando só tinha um braço. Não correria o risco de deixar o corpo de Levi cair, ele já estava sujo o suficiente do jeito que estava. O soldado o levou até o lugar que estava sendo usado como um quartel general provisório para as tropas de exploração, bem perto dos portões. Erwin dispensou o soldado pouco depois e viu-se sozinho com o corpo de Levi.

A casa era relativamente humilde, por isso não haveria uma banheira ou coisa parecida. Deitou o corpo de Levi na cama de um dos quartos e foi buscar um balde com água e panos limpos, retornando alguns minutos depois com tudo o que precisaria para limpá-lo, sentando-se na beirada da cama para começar a sua tarefa, em total silêncio.

Primeiro abriu o equipamento dele. Não era exatamente uma tarefa fácil quando se tem apenas uma mão, mas Erwin já estava habituado a essa tarefa em especial, então livrá-lo de tudo aquilo não foi realmente difícil. Depois foi retirar peça por peça das roupas, começando pelas botas de cano longo, as meias, as calças... Deteve-se por um momento quando as roupas sujas já formavam uma pilha desorganizada no chão.

Levi tinha uma pele diferente da maioria das pessoas que Erwin conhecia, o que o tornava um pouco exótico. Naquele momento aquela pele que ele sempre tinha achado interessante se tornara pálida, fria, coberta por manchas roxas. Eram tantos machucados que mal dava pra contar. Algum deles podia ter sido a causa da morte, Erwin não tinha certeza de qual e não estava pensando em chamar Hange para descobrir. Aquele momento era apenas seu.

Molhou um dos panos na água e começou com lentidão passou a deslizar o pano úmido por aquela pele cada vez mais pálida. Erwin foi meticuloso, como se não quisesse que Levi acordasse para reclamar de sua incapacidade de limpar alguma coisa corretamente, como ele costumava fazer quase todas as vezes que tinha chance de andar pelo escritório de Erwin em busca de partículas de poeira e coisas do tipo pra limpar. Às vezes ele até conseguia que Erwin se juntasse a aquela tarefa de limpar tudo até deixar a sala impecável, o que o distraía do trabalho por um tempo.

Erwin nunca pensou que um dia sentiria falta de poder simplesmente passar uma tarde limpando sua sala. Suspirou, mergulhando o pano uma vez mais na água, limpando o rosto de Levi agora que já tinha passado por todo o resto. Passou o pano lentamente pelos lábios dele, acabando por fazê-los se entreabrir. Era convidativo... E uma parte da mente do loiro achava que Levi parecia particularmente bonito daquele jeito, pálido e frágil, silencioso. Talvez a morte lhe caísse bem.

Era um conceito estranho e o loiro não pensou muito naquilo, como não pensou antes de deixar os lábios roçarem nos lábios frios e sem vida do mais baixo. O frio não era desagradável, o fez sentir curiosidade. O pano foi abandonado, as mãos passando a explorar aquela pele cheia de ferimentos, enquanto a língua experimentava o interior daquela boca, querendo saber se o sabor que conhecia bem se mantinha mesmo após a morte.

Lentamente explorou aquela boca, guardando para si o sabor dele, uma doce memória final. Não era a mesma coisa, a ideia de Levi não tentar tomar o controle do contato era um pouco estranha, mas não era de todo desagradável. Passara metade do tempo daquela estranha relação tentando fazê-lo se submeter por completo a si e nunca tinha conseguido, mas na morte ele era obediente. Era tentador.

Partiu o beijo quando pareceu suficiente e passou a beijar cada machucado naquela pele fria, lembrando de cada vez que o ajudara com machucados, dos mais leves aos mais graves. Até se lembrava de algumas vezes que Levi reclamara de “dor no quadril” após uma noite um pouco mais intensa. Erwin costumava sorrir ao vê-lo treinar enquanto estava dolorido, a maioria das pessoas nem poderia imaginar o que causava essas dores no moreno, era o segredo dos dois.

Os lábios chegaram a virilha do mais novo, continuando a distribuir beijos sem a menor pressa, querendo apreciar cada pedacinho de pele, mesmo a daquela área sensível. Sabia que o corpo dele não reagiria a isso, não mais, mas isso não o impedia de apreciar a chance de tocá-lo pela última vez. Senti-lo entre seus lábios, sugar com gentileza, e se fechasse os olhos poderia se lembrar dos gemidos contidos do moreno, a forma como ele puxava seus cabelos e exigia mais. Sentiu-o tocar sua garganta e permaneceu assim um instante, relembrando aquilo tudo e sentindo como sua própria calça parecia apertada.

E aquela era a última oportunidade que tinha. Ele, que já vira tantos cadáveres na vida e nunca tinha pensado em fazer tais coisas, agora não hesitava em abrir a própria calça, recuando para conseguir espaço o suficiente para ficar totalmente livre do tecido e então acomodar-se entre aquelas coxas sem cor, erguendo o quadril do menor e se deixando encaixar no corpo dele. Havia algo de excitante naquele frio, na forma como o corpo de Levi lhe apertou naquele momento. Algo que ele desconfiava que teria sido doloroso em vida pela falta de preparação, mas naquele momento já não importava mais. Levi nunca mais sentiria dor.

Nunca mais sentiria nada.

E Erwin sentiu o coração pesar diante disso, como se só naquele momento seu coração pudesse realmente perceber aquilo que havia perdido e quão doloroso era pensar que nunca mais veria Levi. Aquela era a única forma que tinha de se despedir da única pessoa que conseguira passar pelos muros que o loiro tinha colocado ao redor do próprio coração em nome da missão de libertar a humanidade. Perdera para sempre seu próprio pedacinho de humanidade, a única prova de que ele não era o monstro sem coração que muitos o tinham acusado de ser ao longo do tempo.

Havia desespero nos movimentos dele. Era o misto de excitação e dor emocional, precisava que aquilo fosse intenso, que o último momento com ele se tornasse uma lembrança forte o suficiente para apegar-se pelo resto da vida. Com um longo suspiro o clímax veio, seu prazer derramado, maculando aquele corpo limpo pela última vez com seu amor. Com suas lágrimas que caiam na pele pálida e fria. Uma parte de Erwin deixava o mundo dos vivos junto a Levi.

Ele precisou de tempo para se recompor. Voltou a seu trabalho de limpar o corpo do moreno, não querendo deixá-lo ter seus últimos momentos com o interior do corpo grudento, sabia que Levi teria detestado a sensação. Por fim arrumou um uniforme do tamanho dele, limpo, e vestiu-o. Arrumou os cabelos curtos dele, certificou-se que estava impecável. Pronto para levantar e entrar em mais uma batalha... Envolveu-o no manto com as Asas da Liberdade e deixou-o na cama. Precisava providenciar o que faria com ele dali em diante.

Não havia terra suficiente para que as pessoas fossem enterradas antes, mas era uma tradição de antes das muralhas que Erwin lembrava de ter ouvido o pai mencionar vagamente uma vez. Conseguiu que fizessem um caixão, as Asas marcadas na tampa, e colocou Levi lá dentro, para que o corpo dele não tivesse de descansar no meio da terra. Permaneceria limpo por um tempo indeterminado...

Enterrou-o debaixo de uma árvore, do lado de fora dos muros. Porque ele tinha lutado pela liberdade de toda a humanidade, parecia justo que o corpo não permanecesse naquela prisão de muros. Erwin até acaba por visitá-lo as vezes, quando a solidão parecia maior, quando se sentia perdido em meio as mudanças, precisando de alguém que o escutasse. Mesmo que Levi nunca mais pudesse responder.

O moreno estava livre em todos os sentidos, mas Erwin estava preso a memória dele. E talvez ele fosse masoquista, mas não sentia a menor vontade de se libertar daquelas correntes invisíveis.

 


End file.
